Stand Still, Look Pretty
by Hermione Jane Malfoy
Summary: Everyone thought Hermione's life was all rainbows and butterflies. It wasn't. Hermione thought her life was over when her parents died everything seemed to go wrong. Only one person can change that. But can they last through the eyes of their peers?
1. Prolouge

A/N: I got the idea for this story from a song called _stand still, look pretty _by _the wreckers_

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and a few original characters I don't even know if own that much

Hermione was all alone know one knew what she went through on a daily basis. Everyone thought her life was perfect it wasn't it was anything but perfect. Hermione's parents were dead, Harry and Ron never wrote her letters or even called to ask how she was (she gave them her number 2 years ago), and on top everything else she was almost bankrupt in both worlds. She was treading in deep water VERY deep water. This is where our story begins….


	2. The Howler

A/N: This chapter may hit home a little close to those who read this I know it does me

* * *

Hermione was on her couch writing a Howler to Harry fuming. 

Dear Harry,

Why haven't you written or even called! You do NOT know how mad I am all summer NO letter or call. Do NOT be surprised if I happen to ignore you and Ronald when Hogwarts starts!

your fuming friend,

Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

at the burrow 

At the burrow Harry and Ron were playing Quiditch when all of a sudden they saw Hermione's owl flying over to them (Crookshanks died) with a red envelope. When the owl came to rest on Harry's shoulder and he got a better look at it. When he saw what it was his eyes widen into U.F.O's "RON YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE". When Ron did he had the same reaction. "Well open it" Ron said bracing himself. "Okay here goes nothing..." said Harry opening it at a distance... HARRY POTTER WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN AND RON WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN EITHER ALL SUMMER NO LETTER NO CALL WHO DO YOU THINK I AM DO NOT BE SURPRISED IF I INGNORE YOU WHEN HOGWARTS STARTS...

"What the crap? We sent loads of letters to..." said Ron but soon realised.

"You don't think..." said Harry.

"It is possible" said Ron.

"We have to go down there and explain" said Harry.

"Your right but what about her parents?" said Ron.

"Oddly I have a feeling they aren't going to be a problem..." said Harry.

"Ok then let's go" said Ron


	3. Why didn

A/N: This chapter may hit home a little close to those who read this I know it does me

* * *

Hermione was on her couch writing a Howler to Harry fuming. 

Dear Harry,

Why haven't you written or even called! You do NOT know how mad I am all summer NO letter or call. Do NOT be surprised if I happen to ignore you and Ronald when Hogwarts starts!

your fuming friend,

Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

at the burrow 

At the burrow Harry and Ron were playing Quiditch when all of a sudden they saw Hermione's owl flying over to them (Crookshanks died) with a red envelope. When the owl came to rest on Harry's shoulder and he got a better look at it. When he saw what it was his eyes widen into U.F.O's "RON YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE". When Ron did he had the same reaction. "Well open it" Ron said bracing himself. "Okay here goes nothing..." said Harry opening it at a distance... HARRY POTTER WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN AND RON WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN EITHER ALL SUMMER NO LETTER NO CALL WHO DO YOU THINK I AM DO NOT BE SURPRISED IF I INGNORE YOU WHEN HOGWARTS STARTS...

"What the crap? We sent loads of letters to..." said Ron but soon realised.

"You don't think..." said Harry.

"It is possible" said Ron.

"We have to go down there and explain" said Harry.

"Your right but what about her parents?" said Ron.

"Oddly I have a feeling they aren't going to be a problem..." said Harry.

"Ok then let's go" said Ron. Off they went.

0o0o Hermione's House 0o0o

Hermione heard two loud pops and knew someone had apparated to her house. She grabbed her wand, braced herself and waited till she heard the doorbell wand in hand walked to the door. When she opened the door she said with venom "Well look what the cat dragged in".

"Listen Hermione we are sorry and we have written loads of letters to you only they have most likely been intercepted" said Ron "wait why do you like you have been crying".

"Because I have been crying retard" said Hermione.

"Oh. Why?" said Ron.

"Well let's see here... My parents died, I'm almost bankrupt in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds should I continue?" spat Hermione.

"No why didn't you come to the Burrow Mione'?" asked Ron.

"You don't want to know" said Hermione darkly


End file.
